Freddy Fazbear vs Bingo
Description The terrifying animatronic bear takes on the leader of the Banana Splits! Intro Wiz: Fright is a common thing we feel. We usually get scared after seeing killer clowns, werewolves, vampires and any horror movie. Boomstick: But these two are way above scary. They're terrifying! Wiz: Freddy Fazbear, lead signer of the Fazbear Band and mascot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Boomstick: And Bingo, the kid friendly turned adult horror character and leader of the Banana Splits. Suddenly, the light switch off turning the room into nothing but pitch black. Wiz: Great. The power box exploded again. I'll get the lanterns. Wiz then turns on five lanterns that are spread across the room. Boomstick: Much better. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weaponry, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Freddy Wiz: Freddy Fazbear is the Mascot of the Fazbear Pizza food chain, and the game franchise in general. He seems to be haunted by the spirit of a ghost child, but that's not 100% confirmed. Boomstick: Freddy, dispite looking as out of place as an ingrown Toenail, is a suprisingly stealthy guy. He somehow knows how to blend into shadows and seemingly has teleportation, though it might just be him moving really freaking fast. Wiz: He's also shockingly strong. In the offical novalization, Freddy is able to throw Arcade Machines around like toys. He also was able to break a steel door ment to keep him out. And he's also able to stuff a human into an suit full of crossbeams and wires. Boomstick: He gets even more stuff in FNAF World. This includes 6 new moves: Mic Toss, where he chucks a Mic at someone, Pizza Wheel, where he summons a wave of Pizza at the enemie, Birthday, which boosts his stats, and Bite, where he...well, chomps down. Wiz: And...that's pretty much it for Freddy. The thing is, he doesn't have many feats. However, he does have a criminal ID scan that lets him Identify criminals, was able to do the strengh feats mentioned above, and....that's really all he has at the moment. Boomstick: He still has weaknesses, though. For one thing, he's quite rusty. Litrially. This means he's not exactly durable, as the Purple Guy was able to dismantle him easly. Plus, Mic Toss does a heap of damage. Wiz: Still, I would not wanna meet this bear. Boomstick: I'm with you. Freddy: I've planned something just for you. There are a bunch of statics on the screen. Boomstick: Creep! Bingo A woman is running as Bingo appears in front of the doorway. Bingo then puts a bag over her as the screen turns black. Boomstick: This is what I hate about creepy mascots like that freak show. Pre Battle Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE Destination: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza FIGHT KO Results Wiz: The winner is ______________! Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:Villain VS Villain themed Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles